


Rainbow in Your Eyes

by mizz_apple



Series: Ballads of Showki [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Showki as established pair, baby!Minhyuk, can't get enough of showki, cringy? but i love it, kid!Wonho, mention of Namjin BTS, showki as parents never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: "This was the second year of Shownu and Kihyun's marriage. It went pretty smoothly with a bit nag here and there and sex was satisfying. Money was never an issue and a baby to complete the whole frame."-Prequel of Mood Swings, some time after Neighbor-





	

This was the second year of Shownu and Kihyun's marriage. It went pretty smoothly with a bit nag here and there and sex was satisfying. Money was never an issue and a baby to complete the whole frame.

Each day Shownu would wake up and see the pretty face laid next to him in peaceful state. The smell of baby powder, diapers and baby spit-up were some things Shownu had been accustomed with. By the time he married Kihyun who loved kids, he had made up his mind that he would love kids as much as Kihyun did. It wasn't easy task to do at first. He had to scrunch his forehead seeing how difficult and noisy and clingy a baby could be. Jin, his best friend's husband, had delivered a baby when he and Kihyun had married for a year.e usually brought his kid when they spent weekend enjoying each other's cooking skill. Jin's cooking skill and Kihyun's At first it was a rocky relationship Jin had with Kihyun, full of mischief and tricks and jealousy, then it bloomed to be tight friendship. Even tighter than Shownu and Namjoon themselves. 

Shownu would not ask for more. He was more than grateful having the greatest person in the world who meant everything for him. The one whom people referred as savage or sassy or fierce but in his eyes, he was the purest love he could've been dreaming of. 

Despite the nags and the sassy remarks, Kihyun was a great a mother to their child, Hoseok. he loved to pampered the kid a lot and left Shownu in jealousy when he chose to cuddle with baby Hoseok instead of him. 

But Kihyun would always find him on the couch, asked for a warm kiss in forehead and lips and snuggled in their couch; watched the stars in the sky of Seoul city and dozed off together contentedly.

Then suddenly the sassy remarks and nags disappeared. Something weird happened as Kihyun started to copy what Hoseok did. Hoseok, with his chubby cheeks would pretend like blowing something and made his cheeks even chubbier (Shownu was still investigating who taught his son to do that because Kihyun said his hands were 'clean' ) and widened his eyes--or tried to--which made his face looked undeniably cuter and Shownu had to remind himself not to fondle his son's cheeks too hard as Kihyun would glare to him whenever he tried to do that.

And Hyunwoo saw how Kihyun became cuter. He smiled to Shownu the way baby Hoseok would smile. Sometimes when he was in the office, Kihyun would bombard his phone with his selcas. Not just selcas but the rarest selcas he had ever done. Making LOVE signs with cute expression, sending kisses and leaving super sweet 'fighting' to cheer him up in the office.

He also became so clingy. Jin who saw how clingy Kihyun became would leave a sassy yet sweet remark, "It's either he is trying to get your attention more or he is pregnant." Kihyun would then tickle Jin until he asked for mercy since he had sensitive skin.  
Shownu paid attention for that too. When he was at home, Kihyun would ask his help to get up and never wanted to let his arms go. 

If Kihyun could count how much he loved Shownu, it would be unlimited. There would be no commas nor end. He was beyond grateful marrying someone like Shownu who didn't complaint too much, who didn't ask anything in return, and who pretended to be deaf when his nagging personality came out. Kihyun sometimes would wake up in the middle of the night to check on his baby Hoseok and saw the peaceful look in Shownu's face. He loved the bright sparks in his eyes when he told him his favorite quotes and jokes, the big huff he had when he was really exhausted, the small and thin smile when Kihyun started to nag, and the loving look in his eyes towards him and his baby Hoseok.

Maybe Shownu was no man of thousand words but for Kihyun he needed no one else because Shownu was more than enough for him. That his sometimes silence spoke more than anything else. There's no need to say many words as Kihyun would always know Hyunwoo's thousand feelings for him as he saw the rainbow in Hyunwoo's eyes.

And Kihyun knew something was up nowadays.

His body was getting chubbier. He was getting more plump. Yet this new feeling he had was beyond his imagination. This urge to seek Shownu's attention anytime and anywhere. He would cringe with cheesiness and cuteness he did to get Shownu's attention but strangely, hekept repeating his acts day by day. 

Being clingy was one of the weird phase Kihyun recalled. He wasn't a clingy person or ever was. But clinging onto Shownu's arms like a sloth and enjoyed being dragged around the house was Kihyun's new favorite thing to do. And when Shownu had to go to work, he would feel the great sadness ever. He couldn't hold the feeling of missing Shownu anytime. So he would bother him when he was in the office by his selcas and cheering words. And when night came and Shownu got home, he would jump to his arms and hugged him for ten minutes.

Sometimes when he missed Shownu so much, he would hug him and sob until Shownu put him to sleep. 

And that was the time they found out Kihyun was pregnant their second child.

Having Hoseok around who still needed his care and attention and being pregnant made Kihyun got tired easily. But his enthusiasm and cheerful spirit didn't die down. He endured being a good housewife to his husband and a great mom for his children. Feeding Hoseok, bathing him while concentrating on taking care of himself and the baby in his belly, Kihyun was struggling. He wanted to tell Shownu but he didn't have heart to do that. Shownu had already done so much. Working and taking care of him and Hoseok whenever he was at home. Kihyun understood it was his part to endure it all.

Somehow the clingy thing and attention seeking didn't go away. The feeling of needing Shownu every single time had consumed Kihyun who then talked his heart out to Jin. Jin just smiled and said wisely, "No matter how independent we are, sometimes it's best if we can depend on our spouse. We need to tell them the truth about ourselves. Just talk with Shownu and don't think about everything by your own self. Solve it together. That's what marriage for. That you now don't walk by your own but having someone beside you who walk together with you."

Kihyun listened and talked about what he felt to Shownu. Shownu, as a man he always knew, smiled and rubbed his back soothingly, "Baby, so what do we need to do? Do you want me to quit job? I can't stand seeing you like this. I want to be there for our kids."  
Kihyun, despite his urge to say yes, put aside his selfish side and smiled, "As much as I love you to do that, I would never want to ask for that." Shownu furrowed his brows, "Why not? I can always look for a job after you deliver our baby." Kihyun laughed. He patted baby Hoseok's back after the baby had done drinking his milk. "Because I know it's the pregnancy syndrome. I'm just glad that I can be honest with you about what I felt no matter how absurd or silly it is, not asking you to quit job," Kihyun took a chance to give a quick peck on Shownu's lips, "Don't worry. I'm good. This is Kihyun you're talking about. The most determined and hardworking person you knew." Shownu chuckled lightly and added, "And the most clingy person I have ever known."  
"The most loving person who takes care of a bear and his children." added Kihyun  
"The most nagging spouse, the most savage wife ever, the most--" Shownu wanted to continue but seeing Kihyun glared at him, he quickly laughed, "--the most beautiful man on earth that I am married with and the one I love the most." he ended his statement with a wink and cute smile. The kind of smile that gave encouragement Kihyun needed during his struggle.

The labor day came unexpectedly. Kihyun was busy arranging new hanging flower pots with Jin when he had the cramps in his belly. It was his 8.5 months pregnancy and he was not ready to have his another son this early. Crying and screaming, Kihyun was brought to hospital after Jin called Shownu and Kihyun's parents who lived nearer than Shownu's . 

Shownu held his hands during the process and didn't let go even in a second. He was there and saw he the whole process when their second child was born.

When their second child was born, named Son Minhyuk, Kihyun cried emotionally as the baby was laid in his bare chest and Shownu kissed his new baby born lovingly. Shownu smiled to him and kissed his lips. Caressing his cheek and jaw line gently, Shownu half crying, looked deeply into his eyes and nodded.

Kihyun didn't need any words to be said as he saw the rainbow in Shownu's eyes. And it would always there whenever Shownu looked into his eyes.

Always.


End file.
